The present invention is directed to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages adapted to reduce noise resulting from the power bar.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional design for a semiconductor device or package 10. A power bar 24 is placed between an edge of a semiconductor die 12 and a plurality of signal leads 22 extending outside of the package 10. Bond wires 28 electrically couple each of the signal leads 22 to respective contact pads 18 on the semiconductor die 12.
The bond wires 28 often carry extremely sensitive I/O signals to and from the semiconductor die 12, which are susceptible to noise coupling. Unfortunately, the traversal of the power bar 24 by the bond wires 28 creates this exact type of noise coupling, thereby creating unwanted interference. This limits design possibilities for the package 10.
It is therefore desirable to provide a semiconductor package that improves noise immunity for the signals carried by the electrical connections that must traverse the power bar.